OBSESIÓN
by Nessa j
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Maxfaith; Harry está preocupado porque hay algo muy, muy mal con él: no puede parar de mirar el culo de Draco. NC-17 SLASH H/D


**Título original**: Obsession

**Autora original**: Maxfaith

**Traductora**: Nessa

**Beta**: Sirem

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Palabras**: ~3800

**Resumen**: Harry está preocupado porque hay algo muy, muy mal con él: no puede parar de mirar el culo de Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias**: Post-DH, EWE, Hogwarts!fic, el "Octavo Año", flangst.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers; el fic pertenece a su autora.

**Notas**: es mi primera traducción. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**O B S E S S I O N **

**por Maxfaith**

*****

Todo era por culpa del culo de Draco Malfoy. Aunque de hecho, Harry culpaba a Slughorn. Suponía que el profesor de Pociones actuaba con buena intención cuando le dijo a Malfoy que se sentase en la otra punta de la clase, justo delante de los Gryffindors, _justo_ en frente de Harry, porque él y Zabini no paraban de discutir. Malfoy estaba de mal humor desde que habían regresado al colegio. Estaba inquieto y nervioso y, aparentemente, era incapaz de parar de moverse, lo que era la causa del problema de Harry.

Tal vez empezó a mirar a Malfoy simplemente por mero aburrimiento, o tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a mirarlo que no sabía cómo parar. De cualquier manera, Harry le observaba. Le miraba cuando se sentaba y le miraba cuando se levantaba. En especial le gustaba cuando el aula se volvía pesada y calurosa y Malfoy se quitaba su túnica. Debajo, llevaba un par de pantalones, no tan apretados como a Harry le hubiera gustado, pero cuando Malfoy se inclinaba sobre su caldero – cosa que hacía mucho - la curva de su culo era claramente visible, perfectamente perfilada por la tela. Para su deleite, incluso a veces se estiraba, levantaba sus codos al aire y extendía su cuello, lo que provocaba que su camisa se subiera y Harry pudiera ver la palidez de su piel y los huesos de su cadera.

Al principio, Harry simplemente le miraba, pero después de semanas de observación, eso no fue suficiente. Así que fue más lejos en su mente, en donde le sacaba los pantalones a Malfoy y le bajaba su ropa interior, para después poner sus manos sobre sus nalgas firmemente y amasarlashasta que los pantalones de Harry se volvían demasiado apretados y se removía con nerviosismo, ruborizándose, preocupado de que alguien pudiera ver lo que pasaba por su mente.

―Enamorado otra vez, ¿verdad?― Slughorn le sonrió con intención un día, deseoso de justificar los malos resultados de Harry en clase. Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione no les prestó atención, agitando frenéticamente su poción, con la frente sudorosa y el pelo salvaje.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió, y luego le guiñó el ojo y sacudió la cabeza a Ron cuando Slughorn se dio la vuelta. Ron pareció satisfecho y Harry suspiró de alivio.

Se preguntó si era posible enamorarse del culo de alguien.

*

Las cosas empeoraron rápidamente. Harry no podía parar de pensar en ello. Se acostaba en su cama y visualizaba a Malfoy de pie en frente de él, tal y como lo hacía en Pociones. Entonces Draco se inclinaba y Harry metía la mano por debajo de las sábanas, por dentro del pijama para acariciar su polla, imaginando sus manos en los pantalones de Malfoy, acariciando sus nalgas. A veces iba más allá: movía su mano incluso más abajo y se tocaba su propio ano con un dedo, tentativamente al principio, sudando la cama y ruborizado por la vengüenza, aunque nadie pudiera verlo. Investigaba y exploraba, y con curiosidad se metía el dedo por el apretado anillo de músculos, aunque doliera y no estuviera seguro de porqué lo estaba haciendo.

Tardó semanas en darse cuenta de que si lamía y humedecía el dedo antes de metérselo en el culo, no dolía tanto. De hecho se sentía bien, pero seguía siendo sucio e incorrecto. Las mejillas de Harry se encendían en la oscuridad, preguntándose qué dirían sus amigos si supieran que por las noches le gustaba bajarse el pijama y meterse el dedo por el culo, sacándolo lentamente y empujando de nuevo, _follándose_ a sí mismo como si se lo estuviera haciendo todo a Malfoy.

Se preguntó si Malfoy se enfadaría o si le gustaría si se enterara. Se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a descubrirlo.

*

Harry se acostumbró a mirar a cualquier lado menos a la cara de Malfoy cuando éste se acercaba. Tenía miedo de que Malfoy supiera Legeremancia, y que, si llegara a mirar a Harry a los ojos, pudiera leer en la mente de Harry sus fantasías y sus sueños y esas sucias, sucias cosas que se hacía en la cama.

Así que cada vez que Malfoy caminaba cerca, Harry miraba hacia abajo, sintiéndose culpable y esperando que sus mejillas no se hubieran encendido y lo alejaran.

A Harry se le ocurrió que quizás otros estudiantes también podrían saber Legeremancia, así que empezó a rehuir cualquier contacto visual, evitando que nadie pudiera ver sus pensamientos perturbadores. No sabía por qué le estaba pasando todo eso y de dónde procedían esos pensamientos, pero mantenía la cabeza baja esperando que esa extraña obsesión desapareciera.

Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que no vio a Malfoy en el vestuario de Quidditch, un domingo después de regresar del vuelo que siempre le servía para despejar su mente alrededor del campo de quidditch. Malfoy tropezó contra él aunque había suficiente espacio alrededor de ellos como para que cinco personas pasaran sin tocarse.

―¡Apártate de mi camino, Potter! ―gruñó Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo, Harry lo empujó hacia atrás tan fuertemente que Malfoy chocó contra la pared de azulejos.

―Idiota ―dijo furioso y Harry lo miró, jadeando al darse cuenta de que era _Malfoy_ a quien había hecho chocar.

La cara de Malfoy mostraba furia y odio, como siempre que miraba a Harry. Recordando que mirar a Malfoy a los ojos no era una buena idea, Harry rápidamente bajó su mirada, observando el albornoz de Malfoy. Era delgado, gris y fino, algo que te pones después de una ducha. Los pezones de Malfoy se veían a través de la delgada tela y Harry experimentó un mareo momentáneo, preguntándose si Malfoy iba desnudo.

―Te lo juro, Potter, ―dijo Malfoy maliciosamente ―, tu cabeza se dañó el día en que recibiste esa cicatriz. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Pareces trastornado.

Encendido de ira, la verdad de las palabras de Malfoy fue tan dolorosa como una hoja en el pecho. Apretó el puño y se dio cuenta de que tenía su varita en la mano, aunque no recordaba haberla sacado. La sensación de la madera caliente familiar bajo sus dedos le tranquilizó un poco y le devolvió sus sentidos. Encontró las fuerzas para dar la vuelta, pero no sin antes gruñir:

―¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Malfoy?

―¿Por qué no me besas el culo? ―replicó Malfoy, con un tono evidente de burla.

Harry se congeló y se quedó clavado en el lugar hasta que oyó cómo se abría la puerta, señal de que Malfoy se iba. Las palabras de Malfoy seguían sonando en sus oídos, haciendo eco y _burlándose_ de él. "_Me lo preguntó_", pensó Harry locamente, "_quiere que lo haga_". Ni siquiera era consciente de estarse _moviendo_, no lo pensó conscientemente, pero en un instante se volvió y apuntó con su varita en la puerta, la cual se cerró con un _click_. Malfoy jadeó y gritó algo insultante, pero su varita ya estaba volando hacia la mano extendida de Harry.

Harry dio tres largas zancadas para cruzar la distancia entre Malfoy y él mismo. El elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, ya que Malfoy estaba demasiado conmocionado para luchar adecuadamente. Harry agarró su hombro y su cadera y le hizo girar. Le puso la cara contra la puerta, atando sus manos en la espalda con un hechizo y metió sus piernas entre las suyas. Malfoy se retorcía, blasfemando e insultando, pero se calló en cuanto Harry presionó su entrepierna contra su culo, su polla totalmente despierta entre sus nalgas.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?― preguntó Malfoy, respirando con dificultad, con sorpresa en su voz.

―Lo que acabas de sugerir ―dijo Harry, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Malfoy. Alejó la cabeza rápidamente, antes de poder decidir que le gustaba su olor.

Harry lo soltó y se agachó para quitarle el albornoz gris. Malfoy volvió a luchar, jadeando y maldiciendo sin parar, con las manos atadas y sin ninguna vía de escape. La idea de tenerlo finalmente donde lo quería hizo a Harry sentir vértigo; Malfoy estaba atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Harry y no había ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Harry subió la parte baja del albornoz y miró con asombro.

Y allí estaba: el culo desnudo de Malfoy. Sin pantalones ni ropa interior, sólo piel pálida y suave y la curva con la que Harry había fantaseado durante semanas.

Fascinado, Harry se arrodilló, sin apenas darse cuenta de que había hechizado la ropa de para que se sujetara sola y que Malfoy había dejado de forcejear en el momento en el que Harry se había arrodillado.

―¿Qué demonios estás...? ―susurró Malfoy, completamente inmóvil, con excepción de los estremecimientos que le recorrían. Harry los pudo sentir cuando cogió las nalgas de Malfoy y pudo _verlos_ cuando empezaron a expandirse por su piel e hicieron contraerse los músculos delante de sus ojos.

Era fascinante. Mejor de lo que Harry había imaginado. Las nalgas de Malfoy eran redondas y satisfactoriamente firmes, su piel maravillosa al tacto, perfectamente blanca a excepción de un lunar diminuto en la nalga derecha, sumándose a la perfección. Harry, con la boca llena de saliva, no tuvo más opción que besar ese lunar. Todo el cuerpo de Malfoy se estremeció, repitiendo "Mierda, mierda, mierda" sin parar, retorciéndose, pero ya no luchando. Fascinado con su reacción, Harry volvió a hacerlo. Aplanó su lengua contra la piel suave y trazó una línea húmeda por toda la base de la columna vertebral de Malfoy. Después volvió al lunar, dejando besos suaves por el camino.

Malfoy gemía y jadeaba cuando Harry volvió su atención a la otra mejilla, mordisqueando y succionando la piel. Harry se retiró para admirar las marcas de dientes que había dejado allí, que hicieron que su culo se volviera todavía más hermoso.

―Potter ―dijo Malfoy. No sonaba como una pregunta o una advertencia. Sonaba como una sentencia. Como si Malfoy sintiera la necesidad de informar que era _Harry_ el que estaba de rodillas detrás de él, adorando su culo.

Alentado por su conclusión, Harry agarró las nalgas de Malfoy con más firmeza, amasando la carne con sus manos, y luego lamió una línea a lo largo, desde las bolas de Malfoy hasta la cima de su culo. Malfoy tembló violentamente, de modo que Harry lo hizo otra vez, ganando la misma reacción. Contento y tremendamente curioso, Harry dejó de respirar y lentamente separó las nalgas, revelando su objetivo.

La carne surcada de arrugas era rosa y parecía imposiblemente apretada. Harry la miró, fascinado tanto por lo que estaba viendo como por lo que estaba _oyendo_. A Malfoy le faltaba el aire, llamaba a cada bruja y cada mago cuyos nombres Harry había leído en los Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate. Harry se preguntó si Malfoy estaba avergonzado por estar de tal manera expuesto ante Harry. Debería estarlo. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loco.

Alejando esos pensamiento, apretó con curiosidad la punta de sus dedo índice en el agujero. Se estremeció y Malfoy se quedó sin aliento, y sollozó cuando Harry dibujó el círculo con el dedo, frotando lentamente, amando la piel arrugada, así como la suavidad a su alrededor. Pensó en lamer su dedo y meterlo, pero eso podría hacerle daño, como Harry sabía muy bien, así que no se atrevió. Malfoy parecía encantado de estar siendo tocado allí, porque los sonidos que hacía se parecían sospechosamente a gemidos. Harry quería -_necesitaba_- continuar lamiendo, pero no quería causarle daño.

Se le ocurrió una idea mientras miraba su dedo acariciando suavemente el agujero de Malfoy. Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora le parecía la cosa más obvia.

Apartó su dedo y cogió de nuevo el culo de Malfoy firmemente. Sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se inclinó y lo besó.

―¡Joder! ¡Merlín, joder! ―Malfoy gritaba, sonando totalmente sorprendido.

Harry se mordió sus labios y, ante la respuesta positiva de Malfoy, decidió volver a besar el agujero de Malfoy otra vez.

Esta vez lo lamió, girando su lengua en círculos antes de aplanarla contra la carne y deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, con tanta presión como pudo.

Estaba sorprendido por el sabor de Malfoy en su lengua. Malfoy sabía a limpio y a jabón, pero aparte de eso, no tan mal como Harry había temido al principio.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea de cerrar sus labios alrededor del agujero y aspirar duramente, que casi no el débil sonido que resonó en el vestuario. Lo oyó la segunda vez, sin embargo, y se tiró hacia atrás bruscamente con un vergonzoso sonido de succión.

Perplejo, se dio cuenta de que el origen del ruido era la frente de Malfoy chocando con la puerta. Malfoy estaba _sollozando_, todavía jadeando "¡Mierda!" cada vez que se golpeaba contra la puerta, como si fuera la única palabra que supiera. Sus muslos y nalgas estaban temblando bajo las palmas sudorosas de Harry, su agujero vibrando, a pesar de que Harry había parado de tocarlo. Harry miró las manos atadas de Malfoy, las cuales apretaban los puños con tanta fuerza que él tenía los nudillos blancos.

La culpa y la preocupación lo abrumaron y Harry se obligó a preguntar:

―¿Quieres que me detenga?

Malfoy no respondió.

―¿Malfoy? ¿Quieres que me detenga? ―Harry repitió la pregunta, esta vez con voz más fuerte y firme.

Le tomó un buen rato a Malfoy reaccionar, pero no habló. Se limitó a abrir más las piernas y deslizar la parte inferior del cuerpo contra la puerta, sacando el culo y acercándolo a la cara de Harry. El mensaje fue silencioso pero claro.

Sorprendido pero aliviado, Harry decidió no pensar en lo que la aceptación de Malfoy significaba. En lugar de eso, enterró de nuevo su cara entre las nalgas de Malfoy, lamiendo su agujero con todavía más dedicación. Parecía natural tratar de meter su lengua hacia el interior. Al principio, pensó que no iba a funcionar, pero Malfoy se abrió todavía más y su lengua entró con facilidad, los músculos apretándola alrededor.

Se sentía increíble, Harry gemía de satisfacción, enterrando su lengua tan profundamente como podía. Malfoy jadeaba fuertemente, incluso silbaba entre dientes "Sí" cuando Harry gemía, las vibraciones de su voz debían sentirse bien. Así que Harry continuó, lamiendo y chupando, incluso mordió y besó, empujando su lengua dentro y fuera del agujero de Malfoy, follándoselo -Dios, _follándoselo_- con la lengua.

Sólo medio consciente de lo que hacía, Harry apretó su mano contra su dolorosa polla por encima de los pantalones.

Harry estaba babeando y lo sabía. Podía sentir la saliva cayendo por los labios y la barbilla, pero no podía evitarlo y no le importaba. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo sucio que todo debía verse – Harry Potter de rodillas con su cara enterrada en el culo de Draco Malfoy, su mano trabajando furiosamente entre sus piernas mientras babeaba y gemía de placer.

Harry estaba ya cerca del orgasmo cuando Malfoy se apretó duramente alrededor de su lengua y se estremeció violentamente con un grito de asombro:

―Merlín, Potter, me voy a...

_Malfoy se vino_, pensó Harry. _Había hecho que Malfoy se viniera con su lengua_. El pensamiento lo empujó al borde. Harry dio un grito ahogado contra el agujero de Malfoy, cerró los ojos y se vino en sus pantalones. Nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan poderoso. Se apartó, lamiéndose los labios hormigantes, y miró el agujero de Malfoy, rojo e hinchado y _hermoso_, y volvió a sorprenderse por su propia depravación.

Malfoy se incorporó lentamente, apoyándose contra la puerta y respirando con dificultad, y luego se dio la vuelta, apretando su espalda contra la pared de azulejos.

Harry alcanzó a ver la expresión aturdida de Malfoy y su cara roja antes de mirar rápidamente hacia abajo. Sin embargo, eso fue una mala idea porque la mirada de Harry cayó sobre el albornoz de Malfoy, manchado y húmedo, el cual delineaba perfectamente su ahora blanda polla. A Harry le poseyó un repentino impulso de levantar la ropa de Malfoy y enterrar su cara en la entrepierna, tomar su polla y succionar, chuparla hasta que Malfoy se derramara en la garganta de Harry.

Horrorizado por sus pensamientos, Harry luchó por ponerse en pie. Mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza, se limpió la barbilla con la manga y luego agitó su varita. Abrió la puerta y puso en libertad a Malfoy de sus ataduras y, a continuación, con las mejillas ardiendo, salió corriendo por la puerta.

*

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Harry se encerró en su dormitorio, con miedo de salir al exterior, avergonzado por lo que había hecho y avergonzado por su nueva cobardía. Hizo ver que estaba enfermo y se quedó en la cama. No se veía con fuerzas de encarar a los otro estudiantes por si Malfoy les había contado lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente, concluyó que probablemente, Malfoy estaba también demasiado avergonzado como para contarle nada a nadie. De todas manera, era un pequeñísimo alivio. Malfoy sí lo _sabía_ y Harry no podría mirarlo a la cara.

Ron y Hermione lo sacaron a rastras de la cama, con preocupación evidente en sus rostros. Harry les dijo que estaba bien, simplemente deprimido y con dolor de cabeza, y apartó la vista de ellos avergonzado.

No queriendo que sus amigos se preocuparan más por él, volvió a clases, pero continuó evitando a Malfoy. Ni siquiera le miraba en Pociones, mantenía su mirada firme en el caldero. Le pareció escuchar a Malfoy llamándole en el pasillo un día, pero no se detuvo a descubrir qué era lo que quería, simplemente se apresuró y se escondió en el pasillo secreto más cercano. Si Malfoy quería burlarse de él, Harry no quería escucharlo.

Sus sueños y fantasías no disminuyeron, sino que se volvieron más intensos. Pensó en no sólo empujar su lengua en el culo de Malfoy de nuevo, sino también en sus dedos y su polla, también. Y pensó en Malfoy haciéndoselo a él, lo que parecía tan imposible que el simple pensamiento empujó a Harry al orgasmo. Pensó mucho en la polla de Malfoy, lamentando no haberla tocado o al menos mirado.

No había estado durmiendo bien y su cansancio y depresión culminaron cuando perdió la snitch en el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Habían perdido y Gryffindor quedaba fuera de la carrera por la copa. Nadie lo culpó. Sus compañeros le dieron palmaditas en la espalda y le sonreían con comprensiva tristeza, lo que hacía que Harry se sintiera aún peor.

Después de que se fueran a ahogar sus penas en cervezas de mantequilla y whiskey de

fuego, se quedó bajo la ducha, completamente vestido y fangoso, con ganas de llorar, pero sin poder hacerlo.

―¿Sabes?, creo que Slytherin no sólo ganará la Copa de Quidditch este año, sino también la Copa de las Casas. ―Una voz alegre le sorprendió y miró hacia arriba, parado al ver a Malfoy enfrente de la ducha.

Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

―Que te den, Malfoy ―gruñó. _Todo esto__ es culpa tuya, _añadió en su mente. ¿Por qué el capullo tenía que tener un culo tan espectacular? ¿Por qué Harry ponía atención en él, de todos modos? ¿Qué cojones le pasaba?

Un sonido húmedo de salpicaduras hizo que Harry mirara los zapatos de Malfoy. Éste se había acercado a Harry, quedando directamente bajo el chorro de agua.

―¿Es una sugerencia? ―Malfoy susurró, su voz extrañamente baja.

Harry miró los pies de Malfoy, preguntándose si Malfoy se estaba burlando de él. Probablemente así era, y aunque Harry era consciente de ello, su mano se adelantó a su propio pensamiento, y enganchó un dedo en el aro del cinturón de los pantalones de Malfoy. Harry no sabía porqué había hecho eso, pero lo dejó allí, agarrando el aro del cinturón desesperadamente.

Irracionalmente, sintió la urgencia de confesarse, sólo para decirle a Malfoy la verdad, esperando que, de alguna forma, de esa manera la obsesión desapareciera.

―Estoy obsesionado con tu culo ―dijo tristemente, todavía mirando los pies de Malfoy.

Había estado esperando la risa de Malfoy, pero igualmente, le dolió oírla. Harry deseó apartar su dedo del cinturón, pero no podía. Se quedó allí, dejando que el agua cayera sobre él, escuchando la risa burlona de Malfoy y aferrado a sus pantalones. Necesitaba oírlo, quizás su risa lo perseguiría y evitaría futuras fantasías con Malfoy.

Un dedo suave en su mentón le sorprendió lo suficiente como para mirar la cara de Malfoy. Malfoy no se reía de él, la expresión de su cara era desconocida, pero no de burla, sino que parecía aturdido. Confuso, Harry se preguntó si se había imaginado el sonido de odio ridículo de Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban serios, clavados en los de Harry antes de que bajara su mirada.

―Estoy obsesionado con... ―dijo Malfoy en voz baja hasta apagarse y se inclinó.

Harry vio el aleteo de las pálidas pestañas y el tacto encendido de las mejillas, y luego sintió los labios de Malfoy contra los suyos.

_Labios_, pensó Harry. Malfoy quería decir que estaba obsesionado con sus sucios labios besadores de culos. Harry jadeó, casi sollozó, cuando los labios de Malfoy se movieron contra los suyos, suave y pausadamente, sin apenas presión, pero volviendo fuego el cuerpo de Harry igualmente. ¿Cómo es que nunca había pensado en ello? Nunca se le ocurrió que podía _besar_ a Malfoy. Besas a una chica que te gusta, no a un chico con cuyo culo fantaseas. Pero esa teoría parecía incorrecta ahora, porque besar a Malfoy era espectacular y Harry no quería parar nunca.

Malfoy se retiró demasiado pronto y Harry parpadeó, mirándole a la cara con cuidado. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban cerrados, sus mejillas rosas y los labios entreabiertos, el rostro y el pelo completamente empapados. Embelesado, pasó un dedo de su mano libre a través de otro aro de los pantalones y tiró. Malfoy jadeó y cayó hacia delante, pero Harry le sorprendió con otro beso. Esta vez le besó con más convicción y más lengua, ansioso por probar cada centímetro de su boca. Malfoy se quejó y sujetó la cara de Harry con las palmas de sus manos y le besó con el mismo fervor.

Finalmente se separaron, ambos jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro, las manos de Malfoy todavía cogiendo firmemente las mejillas de Harry. Harry miró con hambre la cara de Malfoy, se había negado a sí mismo mirarle durante tanto tiempo que no podía evitar admirar los labios rosas y la barbilla puntiaguda, los pómulos altos y la pálida piel, el pelo rubio y los ojos grises que no mostraban ningún signo de burla o desprecio. Harry miró y miró, y luego se mordió el labio, pensando que iba a desarrollar una nueva obsesión, esta vez con la cara de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy apoyó su frente en la de Harry, sus labios temblando, como si hubiera leído su mente y supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando, pero ahora que _miraba_ a Malfoy, Harry dejó de preocuparse por si sus extrañas obsesiones le disgustarían. A juzgar por la suave mirada en los ojos de Malfoy y el modo en que tiró de Harry para volver a acercarlo y besarlo, llegó felizmente a la conclusión de que a Malfoy no le importaban. Quizás eso significaba que Harry también podría aprender cómo vivir con ellas.

* * *

Fin


End file.
